<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Drove All Night by captain_sassy_socks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756742">I Drove All Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks'>captain_sassy_socks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songs by Céline Dion [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Season/Series 10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam misses Jack and drives all night to get to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songs by Céline Dion [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2222742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Drove All Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe Sam should have called.</p><p>In the dark gray of the twilight hour, the first raindrops landed on the windshield as the vegetation around her grew thicker, and the asphalt road turned into a bumpy gravel track.</p><p>Maybe she should have waited a few more hours, but she was dying to see him again.</p><p>The faint memory of his gentle fingers ghosting over her skin increased the yearning in her heart, and she put more pressure on the gas pedal.</p><p>Six weeks of taxing missions and unexpected emergencies at the SGC—one day she was going to kill Felger—had tugged at her nerves and exhausted her. Even the prospect of spending two days alone in her lab and conducting experiments hadn’t cheered her up. Not when thousands of miles separated them. Not when she missed the sweet taste of his kisses.</p><p>At the first chance, she had bolted.</p><p>Lightning flashed through the air, and the windshield wipers swung back and forth in a frenzy.</p><p>Nothing compared to her thumping heartbeat.</p><p>Sam gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white. At the frustrating speed of a snail, she wound her way through the familiar forest. With every yard she traveled toward her destination, the fever burned brighter.</p><p>Nothing could ever erase that feeling between them.</p><p>Or stop her. Neither the Ori nor a forecast thunderstorm possessed such power.</p><p>After another bend, the shape of Jack’s truck appeared in the headlights, and the wooden structure of their sanctuary rose behind.</p><p>Her heart skipped a beat in anticipation.</p><p>Sam killed the engine, unbuckled with shaky fingers, and exited the car, not bothering to shut the door. The downpour drenched her clothes and plastered her hair against her forehead as she dashed over the lawn to the porch.</p><p>Her gigantic smile widened.</p><p>Inside the cabin, she headed straight toward the bedroom, not even stopping to switch the lights on. Water dripped onto the hardwood floor, but she didn’t care. The need to feel his arms around her outweighed anything else.</p><p>Without hesitation, Sam pulled back the blanket and straddled him, assaulting his bare chest with icy droplets. Startled, Jack jolted up and almost knocked her off, but she regained her balance and cupped his face to muffle his protest with her greedy mouth. She poured all her love into the kiss to convince him that this wasn’t a dream.</p><p>She was real.</p><p>“Sam,” he sighed against her lips. The tension evaporated from his body, and a second later, he flipped them over and pressed her into the mattress.</p><p>She had driven all night to wake him from his sleep and make love to him.</p><p>The long journey had been worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by Celine Dion - I Drove All Night</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>